


An Acrobatic Pirouette Onto The Fucking Bone Bulge

by commissionedSalaciousness (VioletDeep)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consensual, Fluff, M/M, Micro, NSFW, Post-Canon, all the way through, cuz like. why not u know, davekat - Freeform, i wrote dave as ambiguously trans, im really happy with this commission, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletDeep/pseuds/commissionedSalaciousness
Summary: After Jade leaves Dave shrunken down to be about a foot tall, Dave and Karkat decide to spend some quality time together.  Karkat gets to fulfill one of his greatest fantasies.





	An Acrobatic Pirouette Onto The Fucking Bone Bulge

Dave and Karkat had been having Naked Hang-Outs™ since probably about a year after they had met on the meteor.  Karkat had been so nervous and so obviously flushed when he suggested it—his lame excuse of a “male warrior bonding ritual” had been laughed off by Dave, but eventually, the two genuinely enjoyed just chillin’ in the nude with their boyfr- er, best bro.  And, like many other things, the couple carried on that awkward but intimate tradition to Universe C.  It was nicer there—plenty of open space, untouched by the chess civilization the group had brought with them.

               Today was a little weird, though, on account of Dave being about 8 inches tall.  Jade had shrunk him down to that size as part of some inscrutable prank.  Now, she was nowhere to be found, and Dave had gotten pretty used to it, so Karkat and Dave ended up doing what they normally did on Friday afternoons.

               “So…” Karkat looked down at the tiny, fairy-like Dave resting on his belly like it was his mattress. 

               “….So?” Dave responded, playfully, looking up at Karkat’s face. 

               The both of them were blushing slightly.  Karkat had been so terrified of blushing bright red for so long, but with Dave it happened almost every day, and it felt good.  “Well, this is… You know, Dave.”

               “I know…. What?”  Dave was grinning, almost smugly.  “That you’ve been wanting for Jade to do this exact thing to me for years so you can use me like a—”

               “Shut up!” Karkat interrupted, covering his face with his hands.  “I have no fucking clue what you’re talking about and it’s impossible anyway, what with you being made of skin and flesh and shit and not silicone.”  He uncovered his face.  “That would be hot though,” Karkat muttered.  “And, at least you could maybe… do something while you’re down there.”

               “Yeah, maybe…  For real though, this is pretty sweet.”  Dave looked back at his legs, which were being licked at by Karkat’s bright red tentabulge.  It was hot and kind of slimy, and Dave crawled down Karkat’s stomach to wrap his arms around it.  It felt so nice to touch, so warm, so slick.  Karkat leaned back, letting out a tiny gasp of pleasure as Dave’s arms stroked and squeezed the bulge.  This was way better than a handjob—Dave was using his whole body, arms and legs wrapped around Karkat’s length, kissing and licking it, getting the bulge’s slick fluids all over his front.  Dave was grinding against it, too—warm and firm but giving, soft and slick.

               “Holy shit, Dave, this feels good.  Why and how are you slash did you get so good at th-this?”

               “It, ahh… It just comes naturally, I guess…”

               Karkat reached down to stroke Dave’s back, gently petting him, then putting his hand around both Dave and his own bulge.  Dave’s elated gasp further encouraged Karkat as he slowly, not wanting to hurt Dave, stroked his bulge, moving Dave up and down.  His bulge tensed, pulsing, writhing, wanting more, needing to get inside something; Karkat felt desperate.  Gently, he picked Dave up off his tentabulge, stroking his fluid-soaked hair with a thumb, as he gently lifted Dave up and onto the tip of his bulge.

               Dave let out a high-pitched moaned, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, the slick, hot tip of Karkat’s giant bulge pressed up against his asshole, sliding its way in and out like a wet tongue.  Karkat paused for a moment, looking warily down at Dave, a needy but hesitant look on his face.  Dave looked back, just as needy.  “Holy shit, please, please just do it, anatomy is fake anyway—ahh!”  Dave groaned as Karkat pulled him down onto his bulge, Dave’s ass stretching wide and taut to take in the thick, giant tentabulge.  “Oh fuck, oh fuck, it’s in.”  It felt so good, impossibly good to Dave, to have even an inch of Karkat’s bulge inside of him like this.  Of course, an inch of it in this state was even bigger than the real thing when Dave was life-sized.  Looking down, Dave saw that he still had plenty more to go, at least seven, eight inches—taller than he was for sure.  He wondered if it would go all the way through, and he stroked himself to the thought.

               Karkat started fucking Dave with the tip of his bulge, slowly at first, but seeing how Dave was still calm and excited, he started to do it harder, his bulge going further in, centimeter by centimeter.  Karkat could see the tip of his bulge filling Dave up, making his stomach distend outwards, his face hot and blushing and completely flushed with pleasure.  He kept petting him with his thumb to keep him calm, but taking it this far clearly wasn’t hurting him at all, and this was definitely more than he could normally take.  Maybe something with the shrinking also made him extra stretchy or… Karkat didn’t need to think about it; he just needed to put his bulge inside something, inside someone.  It felt so nice inside his tiny warm tight Dave, feeling him squirm around, and he pushed him down even further, halfway, two thirds, Dave’s belly pushing out even more like he was made of rubber, then his throat bulging out, then—

               Dave felt something in the back of his throat, then coming up, and up, and he felt it against his tongue and then felt his mouth being forced open as he gagged on the thick red bulge now coming out of his throat.  He felt so complete, so used, so filled, his entire body feeling Karkat’s thick, beautiful tentabulge inside of him, his own arousal almost impossible to stand. 

               Karkat groaned, his bulge needing not just something to fill but to fuck it, too.  The base of his bulge still hadn’t felt anything yet, either.  He held Dave tight and started carefully thrusting, seeing Dave’s reaction to it.  Dave, drooling, gagged, and overwhelmed in the best ways possible, raised a shaky thumbs-up to Karkat.  Karkat grinned and started to fuck Dave even rougher, all the sweet spots on his bulge getting hit by Dave’s tight body.  He could feel himself starting to swell up even further, pulsing and twitching, and judging by how Dave was responding to this treatment, he was close too.

               Wordlessly, they continued, Karkat holding in his moans and noises while Dave’s own vocal chords vibrated pleasurably against Karkat’s bulge.  Finally, Karkat couldn’t hold it in anymore; he let out a triumphant cry of pleasure as his bulge swelled even more, stretching Dave out to his limit, his libido going head-over-heels, and the two of them felt weightless for just one light-headed moment as both of them came, Karkat’s bulge pumping out his slick red genetic material, which dribbled down his bulge and onto Dave.

               Karkat lifted Dave up off his bulge and sat him on his stomach, stroking his back with his index finger.  They sat there for a minute, just catching their breath.  Dave sighed, leaning back into Karkat’s hand.  “…Wow.  That was… something else.”

               Karkat smiled down at Dave warmly.  “Yeah.  You felt… amazing.  Thanks for letting me do this, man.”

               Dave nodded.  “Shit, dude, of course.  You feel awesome too, even when your tentacle thing isn’t the size of my entire body and then some.”  He looked around the room, at his and Karkat’s stuff, assembled in piles and messy stacks and nests.  Some cool rocks they had found while exploring the woods, a few polaroid photographs of them together.  A poster that was a photoshop mashup of Thresh Prince and SBAHJ, riddled with artifacts and blown up to the size of half the wall it was hanging on.  Dave smiled.  For all the weird shit they had been through, he and Karkat had really made a nice pair.

               Karkat smiled back, the same thought in his head.  “Alright, dumbass, let’s get cleaned up before Jade gets back.  She better be able to fix this…”  And off they went to the bathroom, leaving the door open behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for reading to the end! Hope you liked it. My name is Violet, and the preceding work was a commission done by me. If you have an idea for a fic you'd like me to write, please, check out my tumblr at commissionedsalaciousness.tumblr.com for more information on what I can write for you! Thank you.


End file.
